<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When Stars Collide by Humanity_Strongest_001, Levi__Acker_Gay, RicoBrzenskaIsMyWaifu666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488012">When Stars Collide</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humanity_Strongest_001/pseuds/Humanity_Strongest_001'>Humanity_Strongest_001</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi__Acker_Gay/pseuds/Levi__Acker_Gay'>Levi__Acker_Gay</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RicoBrzenskaIsMyWaifu666/pseuds/RicoBrzenskaIsMyWaifu666'>RicoBrzenskaIsMyWaifu666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), Shall We Date?: Obey Me!, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Alternate Universe - Human, Belphie is a psycho, F/M, Homophobia, M/M, Mike has a sister, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Satan is the fourth oldest, Shy Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:21:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humanity_Strongest_001/pseuds/Humanity_Strongest_001, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi__Acker_Gay/pseuds/Levi__Acker_Gay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RicoBrzenskaIsMyWaifu666/pseuds/RicoBrzenskaIsMyWaifu666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Meeting new people can be difficult. Falling in love is easy. But all that comes with a cost. </p><p> </p><p>This fanfic is a multi fandom fanfic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erwin Smith/Mike Zacharias, Levi/Erwin Smith, Levi/Mike Zacharias, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When Stars Collide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have been planning this fanfic for about four months now! The first chapter is going to be short. Thank you for being patient with me. The layout for this fanfic would change. </p><p>You don't have to play the game, or have watched the show or read the book and the manga to understand. </p><p>HUMAN AU</p><p>NTT SOLMARE owns the Obey me brothers and side characters.</p><p>Hajime Isayama owns the AOT characters</p><p>Cassie Claire owns the Shadowhunter characters</p><p>I only own the OCs!</p><p>Thanks for my lovely and awesome and amazing beta Readers. Thank you for BelphegorAckerman for going through my work and correcting me. Thank you to Rico for help with the erurimike parts.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>A/N: This chapter will be dealing with issues that can be sensitive  to some, please proceed with caution.</b>
</p><p>Kissing Alec's neck was sweet as Magnus lightly pushed him onto the bed. Magnus stared down at him and slowly traced his finger over Alec's thigh. Alec felt like his entire body was on fire. </p><p>Magnus tugged at Alec's hair, eliciting a surprised moan out of him. Alec blushed brightly, embarrassed. Magnus didn't hesitate to press their mouths together, and kissed him in a quick blur of heat that was the sole testimony that Alec wasn’t the only one wanting, needing. Alec leaned back, thoroughly breathless.</p><p>Magnus pressed his lips against Alec's again, this time with more passion and vigour. His tongue exploring the younger male's mouth. Alec ground his hips up slightly into Magnus, causing them both to groan. In return, he bit gently down into Alec's bottom lip, eliciting a sweet gasp from him.</p><p>"Stop teasing me!" Alec growled through clenched teeth, which only made Magnus chuckle. Magnus got onto his knees just as the door swung open. </p><p>Quickly, Magnus stood up, pulling Alec up.</p><p>"Shit!" Magnus cussed looking back as his dad stood there with a smirk on his face.</p><p>"Oh shut it!" Asmodeus crossed his arms as Alec shyly stepped backwards as he blushed. Alec was angry! <em>He knows Magnus's dad has done this before, but every time, its embarrassing and annoying. </em>Alec thought as he zipped up his flyer.</p><p>"I was going to tell you, that Maryse is hosting a dinner part and she invited us over!" Rolling his eyes, Asmodeus stepped into the bedroom.</p><p>"Your welcome to stay dad!" Magnus said sarcastically.</p><p>"Shit!" Alec whispered, as the other two males looked at him.</p><p>"What happened?" Magnus said, placing a hand on Alec's shoulder, comforting him.</p><p>"My mom told me to get some groceries from the shop!" Alec sighed, playing with his sleeve, not meeting the other two men's eyes.</p><p>"You forgot, or you got distracted. Again!" Asmodeus slowly moved towards Alec, making Magnus turn around from his boyfriend, glaring at his dad, who stopped in his track.</p><p>"I'm sorry....I should go!" Alec stated as he darted passed the two males.</p><p>"He's a shy a boy, isn't he, well that's what they say, shy people are good in be-"Asmodeus was cut of by Magnus.</p><p>"I don't need to fucking know that! Why couldn't you have knocked on the bloody door?!" Huffing, Magnus sat down on his bed with face in hands.</p><p>"Why don't <em>you</em> knock when you come into my bedroom?" Asmodeus sighed, as he went over to the dressing table. </p><p>"Nice makeup!" Asmodeus smiled, which made Magnus look up at his dad.</p><p>"Your up to something aren't you?" Magnus questioned.</p><p>Asmodeus looked at his son and walked over towards the door.</p><p>"Lucifer wants to meet Alec!" Asmodeus stated, before darting out of his son's room and into the study, locking the door.</p><p>"Wait what?" Magnus shouted, which was met with silence. "So fucking immature," Magnus sighed, staring as the door banged shut.</p><p>Sighing, Magnus took out his phone, and texted Alec:</p><p><strong>&lt;&lt;Hiya, I am sorry about my dad, he just never learns. How are you? &gt;&gt;</strong> Magnus put his phone down as Chairman, the cat, jumped onto his lap, purring.</p>
<hr/><p>.<strong>Warning : Homophobia. Emotional And Physical Abuse.</strong></p><p>The bruises are casting a shadow on his flesh. But not as much as they are on his heart. Skin can heal. Bones can be repaired. But not everything can be so easily fixed. Due to his father's treatment of him... Something deep inside the eighteen year old blond is forever broken.</p><p>- James Smith : I will never have a stupid pathetic little faggot like you living in my house ! Do you fucking hear me ? You goddamn fucking freak !</p><p>Erwin hears him alright. How can he not ? His father is screaming his lungs out. The cocaine has ensnared his diseased tongue. Once more. And is guiding his abusive hands. Once again.</p><p>Before Erwin has the time to protect himself... The drugged and drunk father viciously slams his right fist into his son's face. The young blond falls on the dark wooden floor of the manor's library. Gagging on the bitter metallic blood that is pooling out of his mouth. His aching brain screaming in pain. His vision blurred.</p><p>He  manages to get back up on his feet. Before stumbling backwards again. Trying his very best to catch his breath. As his monstrous nightmare of a father towers above him once more. James spits at at his son, as Erwin wiped the spit with his sleeve. Before spewing out more of his vile homophobic bile.</p><p>His dark golden bulging eyes are injected with black blood. Burning bright as a pyre with rage and anger. His breath reeking of absinthe. The smell makes Erwin want to throw up.</p><p>- James Smith : Your mother's death... It was your fault ! It was all your fucking fault ! You fucking faggot ! She killed herself because of you ! She couldn’t stand to see you sleeping with other fucking men ! You freak ! She couldn't stand to have a fucking faggot like you for a fucking son !</p><p>- Erwin Smith : No...</p><p>Erwin growls with a broken voice. His mouth drowning in the blood that is oozing from his bleeding teeth. As his father raises a eyebrow. The only thing that the two of them have in common is big bushy eyebrows. </p><p>- James Smith : What was that... You fucking punk ?</p><p>- Erwin Smith : Mother loved me... You... You're the one that killed her... She... She just... Couldn't bear... The burden... To live with someone like you... Anymore... You... Fucking...Asshole.</p><p>- James Smith : You little fucking bitch !</p><p>His father screams got louder as he felt James's hot and sticky breath. His face contorting itself into a nasty grin. As he raises his right fist to punch him again. But the young man succeeds in dodging him this time. His sharp electric blue eyes widen as he tilts his head backwards. Before slamming it into his father's teeth.</p><p>His vision blurs even more. He shakes it off. Doesn't even take a look at his father who is now on the floor, screaming in agony. </p><p>He quickly runs down the white marbled stairs of the mansion. Grabs himself a grey trench coat in the entrance. He can hear his father  screaming his name as he opens the front door of the family's manor. And disappears into the dark of the night. Not taking a single look back.</p><p>He keeps on walking for about an hour or so. Hiding in the shadows. Not looking at anyone. Not wanting the attention of the other people. He finally reaches his destination. He lets out a sigh of relief He was at his boyfriend's house. A small, cute and warm humble little cottage. As far away from the Gothic extravaganza of the Smith's manor.</p><p>He takes a deep breath. Clean his shoes on the brown “ welcome home “ doormat. Knocks on the wooden door. A shiver of fear running down his spine. Someday... He might not have a friendly door to knock to anymore. He might not even have anyone left. He is so lucky to have the Zacharias family in his life. As long as they are here for him... He has a place to call home.</p><p>The door slowly opens, revealing a young woman. She is wearing a torn black jean with a belt going around her waist which was decorated with a skull. She was wearing a black shirt and a leather jacket. She has a black and red tattoo of a snake surrounded by roses covering her right arm. She frowned as she saw the bruises, but she understands how Erwin feels. She suffered a transphobic comment yesterday at her work. “Hi Nanaba…Is Mike…” Before Erwin could finish she points towards the stairs, he thanks her as he enters the lounge, taking his coat off and placing it neatly  on the  green couch.</p><p>Erwin always admired Nana, she was strong, even when people talk shit to her, she is always smiling.</p><p>The smell of warm cookies wafted into the lounge.</p><p>"Yelena is here!, in the kitchen we are baking some cookies. I'll make you some tea with a little bit of honey!" She gave him a gentle pat on the back. Yelena was Nana's partner and was an eccentric Russian attorney.</p><p>He thanks her once again and climbs the wooden stairs as hears the sound of Yelena swearing loudly about a batch of cookies. She has a rather short temper. He makes it to Mike’s bedroom which he abruptly enters in. Without even knocking first.  Mike jumped as he turns around to see his boyfriend standing there.</p><p>Erwin eyed Mike who was Looking utterly dashing in that grey sweater of his. Everything about him is soft. </p><p>Before looking deeply shocked. As he eyed the bloody, bruised and teary young man that is his lover. And long-time friend. </p><p>- Mike Zacharias : Holly fuck... Erwin !</p><p>Mike rushed to his boyfriend and hugged him softly.</p><p>The burning rage that has been consuming him since Erwin’s mother passed away and James father descended further into madness. He clenches his fist until his knuckles turn white. He combs his fingers through Erwin’s hair. That fucking bastard…How dare he? The taller man sighs and wraps his arm around his boyfriend’s shoulder, pulling him closer to him as he possibly can.</p><p>The two of them have known each other since second grade. They used to best friends. Until two years ago. When they realized that they were much more than that.</p><p>He will never forget that awkward moment when the two of them were watching Titanic together in Mike’s bedroom. Erwin had bought sodas and popcorn. It was a cliché moment but during the famous drawing scene as both Erwin’s and Mike’s hands met and they looked at each other and shared their first kiss.</p><p>The fond memory made Erwin smile. Mike gave Erwin a kiss on the cheek as he goes to fetch a towel in the bathroom. Erwin tries to wipe his tears off his face. Flinching from the pain. Mike quickly comes back. Hands him a dark blue towel. Before crossing his arms. His huge chest quickly rising up and down. As Erwin slowly cleans his bloodied face.</p><p>“Look im fine” Erwin sighs as Mike raises his brow.</p><p>“Fine? You think that’s fine? No, your not fucking fine….. Erwin…. He needs to stop hurting you…” Mike rubes his temple as Erwin raises his hand to cut him off.</p><p>“I don’t want to talk about my father!” Erwin states.</p><p>- Erwin Smith : Look... I'm fine... </p><p>- Mike Zacharias : Okay... Listen... If you don't want to talk... That's fine. Then... Please... Just … At least... Go wash yourself. I'll prepare some clothes for you. And some hot coco. Alright ?</p><p>A faint smile stretches on Erwin's lips. As he does his best to reassure his partner.</p><p>- Erwin Smith : Thanks... But Mike... I'm fine. Really... I'm fine... I just... I just need to take a shower... That's all... Alec’s mother has invited us to a party... And I... I want to go...</p><p>- Mike Zacharias : We can go later... But first... You need to take some painkillers. Wash yourself. Drink something warm. Then... We'll see.  I'm going downstairs to prepare something for you with the girls. Okay ?</p><p>- Erwin Smith : Okay... Thanks...</p><p>Mike kisses him on the forehead before leaving the bedroom as Erwin enters the bathroom, slowly taking his clothes off.</p><p>Mike kisses him on his forehead. Before exiting the room. Leaving him all alone. Erwin enters the bathroom. Slowly removes his clothes. Wincing a little. He catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror as he saw the bruises and cuts. He looks exactly like what he is. A victim of abuse, his left eye is black as his father’s heart. Why was he a burden? He thought as he stepped into the small shower. Why did his mother had to die? And now his worthless piece of shit of a father? A low growl escapes his lips as turns the old and rust copper tap of the shower.</p><p>Lukewarm droplets of water fall on his golden hair. He can feel the cuts and bruises. Feel each and everyone one of them. Feel their stings as the droplets keep on coming. It hurts. His eyes are closed. His  fists are clenched.</p><p>He grabs the pink soap and begins to rub his body with it. The smell of vanilla hit his nostrils as he remembers everything his father said to him as tears rolled down his cheek. He doesn’t want to be a burden. “Your not a burden. Your not a fucking burden. He is….. That piece of shit… Why can’t his father just die!” He thought as he felt his nails digging into his skin. </p><p>He remembers his father telling him, that the world will never accept him. That they will be treated different. He hated living.</p><p>A low growl escapes his throat. </p><p>- Erwin Smith : Those fucking pieces of shit... You fucking... You fuck... Fuck you ! Why can't you just fucking die ! Why... You fucking scum ! Fuck ! Why can't you just let us live ? What have we done to you ? Just leave us alone for fuck's sake !</p><p>But  he's not alone. And he is alive. Everyday... When he wakes up... He proves something to this fucked up world he was thrown in. And he very much intends on keeping on proving it. Waking up again. At Mike's side. Warm. Loved. Safe in his arms. Again and again. Until the end. Always and forever.</p><p>He offs the taps and gets out of the shower drying himself. He can feel his heart beating. The police don’t give a shit about us, they don’t care if he was gay. There was a knock on the door as Mike’s voice was heard. “Honey I got you some hot cocoa and I have just laid out a top and jeans. I love you.” Mike said as Erwin responded with a simple thank you.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Ackerman House (Levi is Mikasa's guardian) Even though Levi is 17, but he probably did something to keep his only family from get fostered.  </strong>
</p><p>"What the fuck is this!" Levi screeched as he surveyed the mess that was Mikasa's bedroom. He took in the partly used cleaning products scattered on the floor.</p><p>"A...Bedroom?" Mikasa stated not looking up from her phone. </p><p>"You call <em>this </em>clean," Levi growled as he snatched the his young sister's phone from her grip. "What the-" Mikasa growled as she narrowed her eyes at Levi. <em>Why was he always like this?</em></p><p>"I told you to clean your bedroom!" Levi huffed as he ran his ran his hand along Mikasa study table.</p><p>"Tch! This is disgusting. I am going to the Lightwood's party in two hours, I want this bedroom spotless!" He said, as he spun on his heel and left the bedroom.</p><p>Mikasa sighed and collapsed gracefully onto the bed, she had just cleaned her room, she didn't want to do it a second time because her cleaning didn't meet her brother's ridiculously high standards, but she needed to if she wanted to see her phone again.</p><p>Growling, Mikasa stood and grabbed the spray and cloth. She relaxed her tight grip on the bottle and inhaled sharply. She would definitely have to re do her room, there was no way around it, may as well make it easier on herself: less aggression. </p><p>She redid the work quickly, making sure to scrub at clean places until she was almost certain Levi would find it an acceptable job. She swept up once, then twice, then three times. Mikasa cracked open the window to get some fresh air into her room, replacing the strong antiseptic smell of cleaning products.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>2 hours later - Lightwood's house</strong>
</p><p>"You finally came!" Isabelle smiled as she hugged Mikasa as Levi moved from the two girls and looked around to see his friend talking to a dark haired man.</p><p>"You look a little lost!" A voice came from behind Levi, as he turned around to see the two blond men.</p><p>"Tch! I'm not lost, I am going-" Levi was cut off by Alec coming up behind him.</p><p>"Hi Levi, so you've met Erwin and Mike!" Alec smiled as Levi looked up at the two other men before rolling his eyes.</p><p>"I'm going to get something to eat." Stated Levi as he went to the kitchen.</p><p>"You know him?" Questioned, Erwin who was eyeing the kitchen, where Levi entered. </p><p>"Yeah he is my friend." Alec stated as both the dark haired males went to the kitchen.</p><p>Magnus sat down on the mahogany table which took up most of the room. The table was decorated with silverware and a clean and fresh white tablecloth.</p><p>He felt anger boil inside him. How dare he talk to Alec.</p><p>"Your jealous!" Sang Asmodeus as Magnus turned towards his father.</p><p>A sudden knock on the front door made the guests jump. </p><p>"Who could that be?" Maryse questioned as she went to answer it....</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to everyone who helped us write this fanfic. If you guys want to have the next chapter, please comment and kudos.. </p><p>If you want to rant or just message us here is our twitter account:</p><p> </p><p>Rico - @BrzenskaI (https://twitter.com/BrzenskaI)<br/>Also, thank you to my amazing beta readers!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>